


Sidetracked

by dancingboba



Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingboba/pseuds/dancingboba
Summary: Colt came to visit. Ellie made him meet her friends on a night out, Colt tries to get his way.
Relationships: Colt Kaneko/Main Character (Ride or Die)
Kudos: 4





	Sidetracked

“Do we really have to go?” he complained, reluctantly zipping up his jeans and smoothing over the creases of his shirt.

This wasn’t what he had in mind when he did the coast-to-coast drive to see her. If it was entirely up to him, he’d much rather be spending all their time in her room, naked, the only acceptable occasion for leaving the bed would be for food.

It started out according to plan, clothes tossed carelessly all over the room, bodies pressed closely together craving for the loss physical intimacy due to distance, limbs entangled in a sweaty mess and _‘i love you’_ s repeatedly murmured in each other’s ears.

All was good until her phone pinged and her college friends invited her for a group night out.

“It’ll be fun, I promise!” Ellie shouted through the half-closed door from the bathroom.

Meeting her friends wasn’t on his agenda. He really couldn’t give a single fuck about her college friends. For all he knew, the people he met in college during his stint were complete morons and he couldn’t think of anything worse than to spend more time with the likes of these people.

But he found himself unable to say no to her when he saw the excitement shimmering in her eyes as she babbled on about introducing him to her friends.

 _Fine_ , he thought. He’d do this one just for her.

She finally came out of the bathroom, stepping out all dressed up and dolled up with makeup on. He licked his lips as he took in the sight of her, her makeup accentuating her beautiful features, the way her outfit hugged the curves of her body, the tight skirt revealing her long, toned legs...

“That skirt is very short.” he suddenly blurted out, the realisation hit him that she’d be going out looking like _that_ , where all the other bastards out there could lay eyes on the stretch of bare skin revealing in that outfit that he’d very much like to keep just to himself. “Don’t you have other clothes to wear instead?”

The distaste on his face was evident and she narrowed her eyes at him. “What? Did you expect I’m going to dress like a nun to go to a club?” she huffed, arms crossed defensively in front of her chest.

“No...” he bit at his tongue, swallowing away whatever retort he got at the tip of his tongue. He didn’t come all the way to argue with her and he sure wasn’t going to let a stupid skirt ruin his time with her. So he stretched his arms out and gathered her onto his lap at the edge of the bed. “I don’t like that guys are going to be checking you out in that outfit.” he grumbled.

“I’m yours. You don’t have to worry a thing.” she pressed a soft, reassuring kiss on his cheek, “and you’re going to be with me. I don’t think anyone would dare to look at me for two seconds with you right next to me.”

“They better not.” his hand gently brushed over her thighs, the other rubbing circles at the small of her back. “Shit, El, you look so sexy.” he leaned in, just close enough that his breath tickles the sensitive skin on her neck. “You sure you want to go? I can think of better things to do instead, you know.”

“Colt, _behave_.” she chided, grabbing the bottom of his chin to face her, “it’d mean a lot to me for you to meet my friends.”

“Fine.” he sighed, reluctantly shrugging on his leather jacket, giving her a look to bring across the point he’s only agreeing to this because of her. “This club better be good.”

“Oh, trust me, it is.” she leapt from his lap, intertwining her fingers with his and led him out of the door before he could change his mind.

***

The club wasn’t too bad to be honest and her friends were _tolerable_ , for her sake.

He stuck right next to her like glue the whole time, arm looped around her waist possessively, shooting threatening glares here and there whenever some random asshole walked past and dared to spare glances at her.

After a few rounds of drinks, everyone was scattered across the crowded dance floor. He wanted to leave already, but the groovy music the DJ’s playing only meant she wanted to dance.

So he obligingly danced with her, hands placed on her hips as they swayed to the music. She’d become a much more confident dancer since Hyrieus and he was at least rewarded with the mesmerizing view of the way she moved her hips to the rhythm.

He closed the distance between them, lining his body up against her back as they grind to the pulsing beat. The friction was steadily building up, her hands instinctively drifting up to his hair, gently tugging as she continued to rock her hips against his.

His lips found her exposed neck as she leaned her head back, hands gliding down the sides of her body, and lower till they reached her thighs, fingers fiddling at the bottom of her skirt.

When she didn’t protest, he edged higher, hands cheekily sneaking beneath her skirt, hiking up the back of her skirt just enough to palm over her ass.

“Colt!” she spun around, hands frantically tugging and smoothing the skirt down. “People can see!”

“No one’s watching.” he shrugged - which was true - pulling her in and capturing her lips in a deep, hungry kiss before she could argue back.

Predictably, she melted into his arms, lips parting for his tongue to swish through. She’d got her way to drag him to meet her friends, now it’s his turn to get _his_ way.

His hands skimmed over her body, one hand firmly holding her by the waist, the other lingering between her inner thighs before inching up higher and higher.

“Wh--Colt!” she stared at him wide-eyed as his fingertips reached the lace of her thong, rubbing slowly against her clit over the fabric.

“At least there’s an advantage to the short skirt.” he shot her a smug smirk, feeling the blush rushing onto her face despite being hidden under the dark lighting of the club.

His hand applied just the right amount of pressure, massaging into her clit just the way he knows would guarantee to make her keen. She clung onto him, trying to bury her face into his shoulder to muffle any sounds. It didn’t take long till her underwear dampened and he took his cue to push her flimsy thong aside, fingers demanding entry into her already-soaked pussy.

“Fuck, El, you’re so wet already.” he groaned, dragging his finger in and out, _trying_ to keep his movements discreet as he delved into her folds.

The loud music covered up the moans escaping from her mouth. A few passersby cast suspicious looks over their direction, but he couldn’t care less about them, focusing on her and only her as pleasure danced across her features.

He dipped in a second finger, drawing a gasp from her so loud that it could be heard over the thudding beats. She threw her head back and bit down on her bottom lip, hard, to refrain herself from making any sound too loud to draw any more unwanted attention.

“Yeah, that’s it, baby,” he grunted as she started to rock her hips, grinding into his hand to chase after her own climax.

He sped up, crooking his finger _just so_ to press into that sweet spot of hers, fascinated by the overwhelming euphoria on her face, the way her eyes lit up with lust under the dim, tinted lights of the club.

He pinpointed the exact moment she was about the come, his free hand swiftly moving behind her neck to tip her head back and crashed his lips onto hers, muffling the loud moan releasing from her.

It took her a few moments to recover, standing still in the middle of the dancefloor in the midst of crowded moving bodies. “Let’s go home.” she finally breathed, eyes wild, voice still shaky.

“Don’t have to ask me twice.” he grinned triumphantly, home is exactly where he wanted to be, with her, and he’s making damn sure he’s going to rip that skirt off her the second they step through the door. Everything is going to go _exactly_ the way he planned.


End file.
